Walkthrough for the boat minigame on the PSP
Island pursute: Level 1: simple cruse: You blow your boat with the x button and just swim around the island and race your eyepet. Your eyepet gets over excited at times and flicks the water to look for fish. Stearing near the island is the quickist way to get to the finish. Level 2: Lights are in the way!!!: Oh no! There are lights in your way! They are very big, so steer around them. Steer around the lights until you beat EyePet. Level 3: Bad EyePet: Uh oh...now your very own EyePet is... CHEATING! THAT'S WRONG!!! Keep an eye on your pet and watch it's every move. Do you see the lights at the side of the pond? They are no harm. Just stear the boat. OH NO! YOUR EYEPET IS CHEATING!!! HE'S FLICKING THE LIGHTS INTO YOUR BOAT AND INTO THE POND!!! It will also try to flick your boat out of the pond. EVIL EYEPET!!! Level 4: NASTY PASTY EYEPET: Streach out your arms and workout those bones as you are in danger! Your EyePet is turning against you! It will now flick more lights into the pond, attempt to destroy your boat and EVEN ATTACK YOUR BOAT!!! So poor you will have to face it. If you win, you get a prize for your EyePet (I can't see why EyePet would deserve such good treats). If you lose, it will adoupt you instead of you adoupting it. Dingy dash: Level 1: Gate Date: You MUST know the rules of this minigame. Steer your boat around the pond. But this time, there are two small islands in the pond and you need to stear in a figure of eight (8) and follow the golden arrows. Your EyePet is good again and will race you. Go through the gates. They will automaticly open when you go near them. Level 2: Ghost Gates? The gate will now sometimes (NOT LIKELY) will shut on you. This level is exacly like level 1 only that your EyePet will drive faster and it will not get destracted and the gates may shut on you. Level 3: Payback time: These gates are different and now look...your EyePet is cheating agian! Now to get revenge. Go through the two (2) gates when they are green and they will zoom towards your EyePet's side of the pond and it will turn red. If your EyePet reaches the gate when it is red, it will be unable to move. However, if it turns green on your EyePet's side of the pond, it means that it can push it towards your side and you can guess what happens when you get to it when it is on red. Yep, it makes YOU unable to move and your EyePet can pass by you and cheat again. If it goes green on you, then you can push it back again and it will stop the cheating EyePet. But remeber what happens next. Level 4: Cheater rush: The same as level 3 except there are three (3) gates. Your EyePet will drive faster and will try to destroy your boat again. Level 5: The fight goes on (We declare war!!!): EyePet is now too evil and to stop it from making EyePets adopt people, you must beat it's evil genius race pond and declare that EyePets are PETS!!! Now there are four (4) gates and your EyePet can easly trap you in the top of the pond (Squeaky, my EyePet did that to me...). After beating a extreamly fast EyePet via cheating you get prizes for it.